


Teaching True Desire

by KittyKaulitz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Probably ooc, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKaulitz/pseuds/KittyKaulitz
Summary: “I don’t expect you to help me. Please, don’t feel forced. But… It’d be wonderful if you did.”Akira tries his best to help Yusuke feel true desire.





	Teaching True Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A little gift for YlisseanShinigami! I've only just joined this fandom, so I'm sorry if anything comes off as particularly OOC!

Akira leant back against the cold wall, legs crossed on his thin mattress. The rain could be heard clearly through the rickety windows, and it hit hard against the old roof; although it was chilly, it was comforting, in a strange way. He hugged his piping hot cup of coffee closer to his chest, ignoring the fact it was burning his palms a little.  
He blinked slowly as he stared at the wall opposite, his mind elsewhere. He couldn’t stop thinking about Yusuke – more specifically, how sad he seemed to be as of late. Ever since that art exhibition the Tuesday before, Yusuke just hadn’t been himself. Akira knew how much he was dwelling on that criticism; he painted less, he spoke less, he went out less… He was less like, well, Yusuke.  
The one time Yusuke had answered his texts and agreed to meet up, he’d seemed distant. Distant, and desolate. He’d stirred his tea until it’d gone cold, without having a sip, then excused himself home. No grand gestures, no dramatic semi-speeches, nothing.  
A deep, heavy, uncomfortable feeling lodged itself in Akira’s chest. He decided it wouldn’t cause any harm to check on Yusuke; even if he didn’t reply, at least he knew that Akira cared about him.

 

Feeling around the bed for his phone and turning it on, he typed out a quick message to Yusuke, simply asking if he felt okay. Unexpectedly, he got an immediate answer.  
‘Is Sojiro there?’  
He sat up a little straighter in surprise, and set his coffee down on the floor so he could use both hands to text.  
‘No, why? Do you want to come over?’  
A minute passed, then five minutes, then ten. No response. With a sigh, Akira picked up his coffee, took a swig, and slouched back against the wall.  
“Gone cold…” He muttered to himself, and then took another swig anyway. No point in wasting it, after all.

Twenty minutes had passed since he sent his text, and Akira was contemplating just going to bed. Yusuke was probably just asleep, right? He felt a weird, small twinge of sadness, and put his phone down. He knew he shouldn’t worry about Yusuke so much, but… He felt a need to. Yusuke was his friend, after all.  
Grumbling to himself a little, he reached for the blanket, preparing to cocoon himself as comfortably as possible as he readied himself for sleep.  
Just as he was deciding if he should send Yusuke a goodnight text or not, his door was flung open, startling Akira so much he nearly fell off his bed.

 

“Akira!” Yusuke half-yelled, more of a declaration than a greeting. Akira quickly pushed the blanket off, as if he wasn’t about to sleep, and tried to subtly calm his heartbeat from the fright.  
Yusuke was dripping wet, soaked right through from his hoodie to his skin. His hair was plastered to his face, and he was making a small puddle where he stood from the water running off him. Akira could’ve sworn the room was colder just from Yusuke being in it.  
“Where have you been?!” Was all Akira managed to say, watching the sopping wet man before him throw his soggy hoodie to the floor and squeeze his shirt sleeves out. He flipped his fringe over, and it landed with a wet slap, exposing both of his eyes in full.  
“I walked here.” He said matter-of-factly, making direct eye contact. The intensity of his glance made Akira shiver a little.  
“Why didn’t you bring a coat? Or an umbrella?” He questioned, slightly uncrossing his legs and sitting up straighter. He suddenly became very aware that he was in pyjamas, and Yusuke was fully dressed, and crossed his arms across his chest as if it was going to hide it.  
“I was in a rush.” Yusuke smiled a little, and took a few steps towards Akira. It was only now that he noticed that the bluenette had removed his shoes at some point, and wasn’t wearing socks – where he walked across the floor, faint watery footprints followed. “Honestly, I came here to ask you a favour.”  
Akira was almost relieved; this was the most Yusuke-like behaviour he’d shown since the exhibit. Although it was still a little muted feeling, the fact he was returning to his usual self was comforting.  
Before he could even ask about what the favour was, Yusuke leant down over Akira, and placed his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. His eye contact was somehow even more intense than before; his lips were white-pale from being outside, and his hands were icy-cold through the thin cotton.

“I need you to teach me true desire.” Yusuke’s cheeks became a little pink upon saying those simple words, but he didn’t break eye contact. In fact, he leant in a little closer.  
A stuttered, garbled sound resembling “What?” fell out of Akira’s mouth, and losing his composure for a second, his face heated up like an inferno. Yusuke let out a small, calm chuckle, although his face was rapidly heating up too.  
“Well, that gentleman at the exhibition told me I needed to capture true desire in my paintings, and seeing as you’re the only person I’ve ever felt any sort of desire for…” He moved his hand to cup Akira’s face, stroking a thumb along it. “I don’t expect you to help me. Please, don’t feel forced. But… It’d be wonderful if you did.”  
A million thoughts rushed through Akira’s head. The first big one that came into his head was _I’ve never thought of him like this before_ , quickly followed by _does that even matter?_ After a split second of thought, he reached a conclusion – _I want to do this_.

Unfolding his arms, he grabbed the taller man by his soaking wet shirt collar, crushing their lips together in a sudden burst of confidence. Yusuke, startled by this, almost fell on top of the man beneath him; regaining his composure, he shifted himself so he was sat beside Akira, rather than looming over him.

 

Hands started to roam and grope, both boys relishing this sudden, delicious feeling that had overcome them. Akira’s tongue tentatively slipped into Yusuke’s mouth, which had warmed up considerably in the two or so minutes since they’d started kissing. His lips were still freezing, but incredibly soft – it made him want more, more, _more_.  
He shifted his hand up Yusuke’s waterlogged shirt and onto his chest. It was freezing cold and slightly wet, flat as a board yet deliciously contoured. The heat from his hands left small pinkish marks on the pale, frozen skin, and before they knew it, the wet shirt was discarded, thrown onto the floor by the bed. The burning sensation of Akira’s warm fingers against Yusuke’s deathly cold skin caused the taller man to have to supress a moan, revelling in the temperature difference.  
They broke apart for a moment, panting and shaking from the adrenaline, and their eyes met. As Akira looked into Yusuke’s eyes, he couldn’t help his heart beating a little quicker at the sight of his pupils blown out like saucers, deep black with a grey rim.  
Yusuke dipped his head into the crook of the raven’s neck, and began to suck and bite with a sense of desperation, leaving slowly blossoming bruises down his neck and along his collarbone. All Akira could do in response was let slip low moans, and run his fingers through those heavy, wet locks of blue hair. He pulled away as quickly as he’d started.

 

“Do you want to…?” Akira posed the question with a cocky grin, although his nerves sat in a giant tangle in his stomach. He was met with a nod and a hum of approval, the bluenette’s cheeks flushing again with excitement and lust.  
He shook as he stood up, trying to take a steadying breath, and made his way over to the desk. He’d stashed a small bottle of lube in the bottom drawer for masturbation purposes, and his heart leapt at the thought of actually getting to use it for its intended purpose. As he retrieved the bottle with shaky hands, an idea popped into his head.  
“Yusuke, can I have you bent over here?” He gestured to the desk surface, and Yusuke perked up, clearly a fan of the idea.  
“Yes, that’d be wonderful…!” Yusuke’s reply was a little delayed due to him fighting to get his skin-tight, soaked jeans off, but it was meant in earnest all the same. Akira realised he should probably take this opportunity to unclothe too, and quickly began to ditch the loose cotton pyjamas, leaving them in a pile where he stood. The cold air hit him like a wave, and he took a sharp breath in.

He found himself taking another sharp breath in when he saw Yusuke fully unclothed.  
He’d been eating much better recently, and although his figure was still incredibly lean, there was muscle where it mattered; his ribs were no longer quite as prominent, and his sharp hipbones were punctuated by a faint v-line. His hair had begun to dry, and hung loosely over his face, those huge dark eyes shining from beneath his fringe. His dick was longer than Akira’s, but not as thick.  
As he made this examination, he realised that Yusuke was doing the exact same thing to him, albeit slightly differently – he made various shapes with his hands, blatantly comparing the width of his shoulders to the tightness of his waist, admiring his proportions through an artist’s eyes. He raised his hands to frame Akira in a portrait, biting his lip a little as he did so, his breathing suddenly becoming heavier and slower.  
“This…” He breathed, stepping closer to Akira, pressing their bodies together, “this is desire. Oh, how I desire you…”  
Their lips locked again, hips pressing together this time, their cocks rubbing together slightly as they embraced. Akira let slip a small moan from the sensation, and guiding gently with his hands, flipped Yusuke over so his back was arched downwards as he leant on the desk.  
A slightly surprised gasp was elicited from Yusuke as Akira slipped one lubed up finger into his hole, then another; his heavy breathing sped up a little, and his hands curled into fists on the desk. All the raven-haired boy could think about was how elegant, how otherworldly Yusuke looked there, bent over and submitting.

Yusuke made a slight grumbling sound when the fingers were removed from the inside of him, as by this point he was absolutely desperate – within a month or so, he’d gone from never having any sort of sexual attraction to anyone to having an intense need, a complete craving for Akira, and it showed. His dick twitched and throbbed at the slightest touch, and trying to keep his regal composure was so difficult under these circumstances.  
He just wanted to let loose and scream, moan, mewl, and cry out under Akira’s touch… But no, he couldn’t let himself do that. He couldn’t let himself sink that low.

Well, he thought he couldn’t, anyway.

Akira was surprised by the high-pitched, breathy moan that Yusuke let out when he pushed his cock deep inside him, stretching him further than expected. He was even more surprised by the low groan that he himself made as he slid further into the blue haired man beneath him, unable to stop that primal sound from leaking out.  
As he started to thrust, Yusuke began to pant and claw at the desk, heavy breathing punctuated with low moans and muttered swearwords. Akira placed one hand on the lean man’s hips, and another in his hair, tugging on those rich blue strands, forcing another long moan from him.  
“This- Ah! This, this is perfect… Wonderful…” Yusuke’s muttering began to become unintelligible, moans and gasps now tumbling out of his mouth, set to the rhythm of the desk banging on the wall. Akira was too dizzy on the hormones to even say anything at all, instead groaning Yusuke’s name every now and again like it was his lifeline, his dick twitching and pulsing deep inside Yusuke and rubbing on his prostate.

Akira reached down, bending over onto Yusuke’s body a little to do so, and firmly grabbed his dick, pumping it as best as he could, attempting to copy what he did to himself on a regular basis. Whatever he was doing, it was working; Yusuke started to keen and cry out, fingers scraping desperately against the desk, grinding himself back into Akira’s hips in sheer need. In any other situation, he would’ve berated himself for stooping this low – but right in that moment, he simply didn’t care.  
He needed this, he needed Akira, he needed as much as he could get.  
“A-ah, A-Akira, I’m going to… Oh, I’m going to-“ Yusuke attempted to warn the messy haired boy, but simply couldn’t get the words out. Instead, he gave into climax with a strangled cry, lifting his head up as the moans tumbled from his mouth.  
It was the hottest thing Akira had ever had the pleasure of seeing. And with that image in front of him, those moans serenading him, he too gave into orgasm, thrusting through wave after wave of pleasure as his cum filled Yusuke.

 

They stayed there for a little while, breathing and collecting their thoughts, before Akira slowly pulled out of Yusuke, who had his head on the desk and his hands relaxed. He stood back and surveyed the mess, absent-mindedly petting Yusuke’s back.  
Suddenly, Yusuke stood up and faced him, a light pink blush still dusted over his cheeks.  
“Ah, so that’s true desire… Thank you.” He spoke earnestly and as bluntly as usual, and his pupils were still blown wide. But a small frown crept onto his face, and his shoulders sunk a little. “I must ask, did you do that just to help me out, or… Do you feel anything for me?”  
Akira couldn’t help but laugh the slightest bit at this, shaking his head and reaching for a tissue to clean his hand off with. “You really think I’d have sex with you just to be nice?”  
“It sounds different when you put it like that.” Yusuke admitted, with a small smile. He saw the mess he had made on the desk and Akira, and had to fight the urge to apologise.

Yusuke looked at his pile of clothes on the floor, which had dried in a rather crumpled state, and wondered if he should be going home. It was about half 12 at night, so he didn’t feel like walking home, but…  
As if he was reading the artist’s mind, Akira spoke up.  
“Hey, how about you stay here tonight?”  
“I’d like that. Thank you.”  
Even on that hard, thin, lumpy mattress, it didn’t take long for Yusuke to fall asleep, and Akira followed soon after. The night air didn’t feel so cold now there were two of them.

They did, however, have a lot of explaining to do to Sojiro the next morning.


End file.
